


"bestfriends"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Kudos: 13





	"bestfriends"

Virgil groaned as Remus continued to bounce around him like a helium balloon with a hole in it.

He sighed and just continued to listen to the conversation Logan and Roman were in, it was a debate on the best flavor of crofters, 

Eventually he couldn’t continue to ignore Remus because now remus was happily scooching into his side and grinning.

“I’m so happy we’re best friends again! Do you hear this?” Remus asked, directing his question at the two debating “we're best friends now!”

Virgil looked at him baffled, “we aren’t even friends.”

Remus smiled happily before booping Virgil much to his protest, “right, best friends!”

Logan looked at the two with amusement “Virgil be nice to your best friend.”

Virgil gasped “Logan! You were supposed to be on my side!”

Logan chuckled lowly before taking Roman and walking out of the room.

“Damnit” Virgil cursed and Remus just laughed gleefully.


End file.
